


Balaclava

by chokemekeith



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Oral Sex, Policeman Jackson, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Thief Jaebum, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemekeith/pseuds/chokemekeith
Summary: "If you don't make a sound, you won't get hurt."The stranger whispered into my ear and I started shaking. I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Balaclava

Jackson's P.O.V

I was in the police car with Mark and we were speed driving to the location.

A woman was being robbed and she said that she left the robber in her house and locked the door.

We arrived at the location after 10 minutes of driving and got out of the police car immediately.

The woman stood there in her nightgown and haircrulers. Oh did I forget to mention that it was 2 am. I love my job.(irony)

"Jackson I'm gonna call the ambulance and you go in and check out the house."Mark shouted over at me and I nodded and pulled out my gun.

I kicked the door open and slowly walked into the house, gun infront of me as I gripped it tightly. Lord I think I'm gonna faint. What did I get myself into.

It was so quiet as I checked every room and every corner of the house. I found no one. I slowly put my gun back into the holder on my belt and started walking back to the stairs.

When, I heard a vase drop to the floor. It came from one of the bedrooms. I immediately pulled out my gun again.

I slowly and cautiously tip toed to the door of the bedroom. 

I pushed the bedroom door and it made an ear piercing squeaking sound, sending shivers down my spine.

I walked further into the room when I felt a strong hand wrap around my body and another one over my mouth.

I felt my heartbeat increase as the door clicked shut behind me.

"If you don't make a sound, you won't get hurt."The stranger whispered into my ear and I started shaking. I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die.

He slowly took the gun out of my small hands and I, being the scared person I am didn't let out a sound and didn't budge.

The robber laughed evilly as he felt me shaking in his grip.

"First time, huh?"He chuckled darkly and turned me around and pushed me up against the wall.

My breathing got heavier as the man took off his black face mask.

I squeezed my eyes shut feeling as if I could faint at any second. The man trapped me against the wall.

"Open your eyes, pretty boy."He whispered and I did as told. 

The man was hot. How could someone this handsome be a thief?

He had black hair, a sharp jawline, slightly tan skin, brown eyes and a deadly stare. His broad shoulders made me feel so tiny.

"You can call me Jaebum."Jaebum whispered and licked his lips as he looked at mine. My eyes widened.

"P-please don't r-.."I whimpered and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I felt him grab my ass through my blue pants when he moved behind me again.

"Baby I'm not gonna rape you, you're gonna beg me to fuck you.."He chuckled darkly and started kissing down my neck and breathing on it so goosebumps rise on my skin. I tried so hard not to moan as he massaged my ass.

"A-ah!"I let out a loud gasp as Jaebum slapped my ass through my pants.

"I want to fuck you.."He breathed onto my neck and I closed my eyes and threw my head back as Jaebum grinded against my ass and grabbed my hips.

"Please- Jaebum don't.."I whimpered but my voice sounded more like I was begging for him to fuck me. What is wrong with me. I mean he's hot as fuck and he made me so horny but I still can't want to get fucked by a thief.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Please fuck me Jaebum'."He chuckled and pulled my hands behind my back and next thing I knew I was handcuffed. By my own handcuffs.

"Please.." I breathed in my shaky voice and next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall.

"I don't want this..Please."I whisper as Jaebum trailed his hands all over my thick thighs.

"Your Body tells me something else. The way your eyes are squeezed shut, your breathing is heavy, your cheeks are red and you're pushing your ass against my dick."He whispered into my ear and his hand came around and to my throat and grabbed it tight.

"I bet you have dreamed about getting fucked by a thief before. You probably like it rough don't you?"He chuckled and slammed his hips against my clothed ass, me feeling his member hard against my cheeks. 

"Mmh."I accidentally let out a moan. He smirked and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Thats all you had to say Baby."He laughs and pulls off his and my pants. He kissed me sloppily and breaks the kiss again.

He pushes me to my knees, me not able to do anything because of my cuffed hands.

"Suck."He demands and my eyes widen at his size. I gulped and then opened my mouth and wrapped my mouth around his cock. It was so big that just his tip already filled my mouth.

"Take it all for me will you."He whispered and I pushed my head down further on his cock, feeling his cock slide down my throat. I couldn't stop my thighs from starting to shake at the feeling of being used so roughly. I really enjoyed it.

I took all of his gigantic cock and he grunted as I moaned against him and pulled him out of my mouth.

"Stand up." He demanded again and I shook my head furiously.

"I don't think it will fit."I stuttered and shook my head but he grabbed my hair and pulled me up, pushing me against the wall.

"Oh it will."He smirked and entered me. I cried out in pain and arched my back.

"Ah!"I gasped in surprise and wrapped my legs around his back when he pushed himself fully in me in one harsh and deep thrust.

"Fuck!"I gasped as I felt myself being split in half by his big cock when he entered me again hitting right against my sweet spot. My ass burned like fire.

I saw stars as he fucked me into another universe. It all felt too good.

I felt my climax come close and with another harsh thrust of him I came onto my own chest.

He fucked me harder and soon came into me.

He pulled out of me and buckled his black pants back up. 

"I will come see you again."He whispered into my ear, spanked my ass and disappeared right after.

I then heard Mark on my speakerphone on my shoulder. I slid down to the floor and hissed as I felt my ass being sore and I saw all the blue and red marks he left on my pale body.

"Jackson! Where are you? We've been waiting for over an hour now!"Mark shouted into the speakerphone and I felt so helpless.

I was cuffed, half naked and was just fucked by a thief.

"Mark.. second floor room on the left."I whispered into the speaker and finally the door opened and Mark dressed me and took me to the cop car.

I got fucked by a thief and I enjoyed it. I love my job.(irony)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK TY ❤️❤️


End file.
